Nothing to Lose
by RueJabberjay
Summary: When Sami Smith moves in with her cousin, she gets a lot more than she bargained for. With five superstars, crazed fans, and maybe an unexpected love, it will definitely be an experience she won't soon forget. Not saying which guy is the love interest. You'll find out.


SAMANTHA JADE SMITH

AGE: 18 years young

NICKNAME: Sam, Sami, Smith

HAIR COLOR: Black

EYE COLOR: Green

LIVES: London!

PERSONALITY: Outgoing, annoying(sometimes), sort of smart, dorky! HOBBIES: Singing, reading, writing, art.

LIKES: Doctor Who, Hunger Games, being crazy. DISLIKES: High heels, people who are fake,

FAVORITE COLOR: Purple and orange

FAVORITE SINGER/BAND: Coldplay, Young the Giant, Adele, The Fray

FAVORITE SONG: Moments - 1D, Cough Syrup - YTG

RANDOM FACTS:

Has two tattoos:

1. On her foot - She has no idea. The effect she can have (Hunger Games Quote)

2. On her wrist - Overcome

Needs glasses sometimes, but dorky and proud!

Plays guitar.

Sami's POV

I sat at the airport tapping my foot and doing mini head bangs with my earphones in as I waited for my cousin. I was getting a couple of strange looks from other people but I didn't care. If it made them uncomfortable, they could leave. I suddenly saw a gaggle of teenage girls running around, and I knew they must be here. I grinned. They'd never find them. I was about to put my iPod back in my backpack, when I saw a huge man trying to keep the girls back. Okay, so they could find them. Never underestimate an 18 year old boy's stupidity. I sighed and started to wave towards to man. Finally security came and got rid of the girls. I stood and slung my bag around my shoulder. As soon as I saw that familiar mop of curly hair I sprinted towards him. I almost knocked him over. He just laughed.

"Hey Sami, I missed you!" He chuckled, squeezing the life out of me with his bear hug.

"That's really great cous, but I kinda need to breathe here!" I gasped. He quickly released me, looking down at my shirt and laughed.

"Nice shirt." He said. "You could get confused with one of our fans!"

Yep, that's right. My cousin is Harry Styles. Don't scream. Please.

"Oh yeah, since I'm staying with THE One Direction, I thought I'd dress to impress!" I giggled, striking a pose. We joked around for a bit more until I finally realized that there were four other guys, standing and chuckling behind him.

"Uh Hazzy, you wanna introduce us?" I asked, smiling at the boys. They all burst out laughing.

"Aww little Hazzy, gonna introduce her to your little fwends?" One guy, Louis, that was it, teased, ruffling his curls. At that I start laughing to. Harry just pouted, and fixed his hair.

"Samantha Smith, this is Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne." He explained, gesturing to each of the boys. Louis extended his hand, but I slapped it away, pulling him into a hug instead. When I released he looked at me strangely.

"I'm going to be living with you, I think we need more than a handshake, don't you?" I grinned at him. I went on to hug each of the boys, when Paul, their bodyguard, told us to get moving. We all had to basically run to the car, somehow the fans had found out where they were. When we finally got through the crowd, we piled into a black mini van, and sped off. I was sat in between Harry and Niall, and Harry kept arguing with Lou about the name "Hazzy".

"Can we get some food on the way home?" Niall begged. "I'm starving!"

Liam laughed. "You're always hungry Ni!"

"That's why we should get food."

"You can eat when we get home."

"But I'm hungry now!"

I watched them argue, quite amused by it. I was about to team up with Niall, when a felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned to see Louis looking at me intently. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he looked away quickly. Did he blush? No surely not. But I wonder why he was looking at me in the first place. I sat there pondering it for a bit until I realized Liam and Niall were still arguing.

"Liam, let's just get food. This a 45 minute drive, so that'd be like a whole hour without food. I can't accept that!" I plead. He threw up his hands.

"Fine, we can get food, happy?"

Me and Niall cheer and high-five.

"I like her." Niall states, to no one in particular. I smile, seems like I'm fitting in quite nicely.

Harry's POV

I was happy to see Sami, she was basically my best friend growing up, but I was not happy that she had brought up the "Hazzy" nickname. Still, I hadn't seen her in years. I think the lads like her, especially Niall. She was good at first impressions, but once people got to know her, she could be as annoying as hell when she wanted to be. We had decided on Nandos for late dinner, Niall's pick, of course, and when we brought it back to the house I was surprised Sam's jaw didn't hit the ground. It was a pretty breathtaking house. She turned to me and was momentarily speechless. Then I remembered it was Sami we were talking about.

"I don't think it's big enough." She joked, but was still in awe. I smiled. That's what I missed about Sami, she could change the mood in a room by saying one sentence, and she was random funny too. Now that I think about it, she's kind of a female Louis. I might start calling her Lois. That was a very bad joke. Sorry. I pulled out my keys and opened the door, Sami rushed in, leaving us to carry her bags. Typical. I picked up a suitcase and lugged it through the door, the lads following suit. She was standing in the middle of the hallway, just staring around. I plopped the case in the floor and stood next to her, watching her face.

"Just so you know, I'm going to RUIN this house!" She grins. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She winks, then runs up the stairs.

Louis' POV

Sami was...something. I liked her. She was funny, dorky (good dorky) and well, cute. I was definitely going to be spending a lot of time with her. She kinda reminded me of me. And I was awesome, so why wouldn't I like her.

"And that's Sami." Harry sighed. "She's a right piece of work." I laughed and put my arm around him.

"I finally have a double!" I exclaimed, and Harry looked sort of scared. Two of me, he should be scared.

"She is way better than you Lou, for one, she's hot!" Zayn joked. Both me and Harry both shot daggers at him.

"I'll go show her her room." Harry said, climbing up the stairs. We all started following him, he turned to us, confused.

"Hey, we helped design her room too!" Liam pointed out.

"Yeah, we want to see if she likes it." Niall agreed. We got to the hallway that had the bedrooms and bathrooms, and found Sami looking out the huge picture window.

"Come on, we need to show you your room!" I urged, excited for her to see it. She grinned broadly. Harry went to a blue door and pushed it open. Her jaw dropped. We had done a pretty good job. If I may say so myself.

"I love it." Sami uttered. Then she turned to us. "But it's a bit boring."

"Boring?" Harry stammered.

"Mhm, look at that grey wall, just sitting there, it has no character."

"See, the more you get to know her, the more you see that she is completely insane." Harry smirked.

"Wait." Sami smiled, somewhat evilly. "This is entirely my room isn't it?" "Yes..." Harry replied suspiciously.

"That means I can do whatever I want with it, correct?"

"Oh no"

Sami shoved us out the door and into the hall way.

"Do you by any chance have a sharpie?" She asked with a mad twinkle in her eye. "Oh wait, I have one." Then promptly slammed the door in our faces.


End file.
